


Sobre o primeiro amor e perdão

by LenoraRoth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memories, meio que uma reflexão
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoraRoth/pseuds/LenoraRoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Você sabe que foi amado profundamente por Gellert Grindelwald. E todo o mundo bruxo sabe que você o amou profundamente de volta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre o primeiro amor e perdão

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Romance levinho Grindeldore, espero que gostem.  
> Fanfic também postada no FF.Net.

Começou com o sotaque dele.

Você sempre foi confuso e aleatório, e deve ser por isso que, de todas as coisas magníficas e surpreendentes sobre aquele homem a que você poderia se agarrar, você prestou atenção justamente no sotaque. Você percebeu como ele arrastava as palavras, como cada sílaba era sibilada e arranhada por sua garganta, e por algum motivo misterioso, achou aquilo fascinante.

Mas é claro que para ouvir o sotaque, você também teve que ouvir as palavras que o acompanharam, e foram elas que te marcaram em seguida.

O homem sabia falar, você tinha que admitir. Sabia como falar e o que falar, tinha aquele raro magnetismo que é capaz de prender um reles mortal, o equilíbrio entre o desdém e o mistério, e você achou aquilo fascinante. Você sabia, sabia mesmo, que nunca tinha encontrado alguém assim antes. Então você decidiu que seria amigo dele, e talvez por você ser igualmente fascinante, ele aceitou.

E então veio a inteligência, aquela mente louvável e brilhante que era comparável apenas com a sua, e você ficou tão fascinado. Porque todos eram ignorantes, todos eles, seus vizinhos, seus amigos e seus irmãos, todos com a mente pequena e com poucos talentos, e você se entediava tão fácil até ele aparecer. Porque ele era um gênio, tão genial quanto você, e aquilo foi um desafio.

Porém, a despeito do seu cérebro afiado, seu coração sempre foi tolo, e apaixonar-se por ele foi uma questão de tempo. Se apaixonou pelo sotaque, e pelas palavras, e pela inteligência, e pelos insanos olhos verdes, e pelos cabelos loiros muito compridos que eram uma afronta à sua sanidade.

E você sabia que ele sabia que você o pertencia totalmente, de corpo e alma. Ele sabia muito bem. E ele sorriu pra você com aquele sorriso esperto, e sussurrou no seu ouvido que _tudo bem, está tudo bem, não é errado se sentir assim, não é errado se é tão bom_ e você mergulhou nele, abriu mão de toda a segurança da sua zona de conforto e trilhou um caminho sem volta para os planos, as ideias e a cama daquele homem que você aprendeu a amar.

Mas então vieram as ideias de poder, e mesmo que você se forçasse a acreditar, se forçasse a colocar suas crenças naquele bem maior, você sabia, no fundo do seu coração, que ele havia sido corrompido, que talvez ele sempre tivesse sido corrompido, e que continuar ao lado daquela mente brilhante e escurecida seria uma forma extremamente dolorosa de suicídio em longo prazo. E então você entendeu o sentido da expressão "bem maior", mas só entendeu quando teve que apontar uma varinha para o peito daquele que mais amou e declarar-lhe guerra.

E agora você olha pra trás, com outra guerra em eminência, e só consegue pensar que já o perdoou há muito tempo, e que podem vir cem outros Lordes das Trevas, nenhum deles terá a genialidade e o magnetismo e o sorriso do primeiro, do seu bruxo das Trevas, daquele que você amou profundamente e ainda ama.

Você prometeu a si mesmo que nunca mais teria seus lábios tocados pelos de outra pessoa, e que o seu corpo nunca mais sentiria o êxtase de se fundir a outro como outrora acontecia com ele e só com ele. E por mais que as pessoas considerem sua promessa totalmente sem propósito porque _ele não te amava, nunca te amou, você foi apenas um instrumento para que ele alcançasse seus desejos e sua ambição_ , você sabe que isso não é verdade.

Você sabe que foi amado profundamente por Gellert Grindelwald. E todo o mundo bruxo sabe que você o amou profundamente de volta.


End file.
